dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Power Leveling Guide
= EXP Points (ExDeath Trick)= This is an easy way for your characters to get to level 100 in 1 hour or even less. # Set your PSP date to your special day or a day with EXP bonus, and buy everything under the calendar tab in the PP shop that says Special Day EXP Multiplier x (number). # Set your Play Plan to either Grind-lover or Hardcore (5x works the best). # At the PP Catalog, buy and unlock Exdeath (500PP) ::Why Exdeath? Exdeath's AI misuses its abilities, making him more predictable than other characters. Gabranth works if you could easily defeat him before he goes into EX Mode. # Under the System tab in the PP Catalog, buy all the CPU Level Cap all the way until 100. # This is optional, but if you have the Play Plan treasures (e.g. Chocobo Down), equip all three if possible. # Go to Quick Battle. Choose the desired character/s you want to train and choose Exdeath as your enemy. Set the AI's Strength to Maximum and its level to 100. # Happy leveling! An excellent method of getting a lot of EXP at low levels is to let Exdeath get 9999 BRV, and manually activate Magic Pot, or even better, Kraken, which gives you 9999 BRV in turn. Make sure you're out of Break mode when summoning Magic Pot or else it'll Miss. Get it from FFVII Destiny Odyssey-2 on the second run through where the yellow square was.. Another good way to get max BRV against Exdeath is to Equip the accessory "Smiting Soul". It will grant you the ability to randomly deal enough damage to break your oppoenet and you will gain that BRV. Best to do this on Cosmo's stage Omega (Gain BRV equal to your BRV.) NOTE: This method will level up your character extremely fast, but has a big downside. When leveling up from 1 to 100 in one battle you will only receive AP from that battle once, resulting in a level 100 character with no mastered abilities. Because some characters will only learn certain abilities after mastering other abilities (e.g. Cloud will learn Finishing Touch only after mastering Sonic Break), so you will still need to fight for AP. NOTE: After beating Exdeath, you will see your game save in the bottom right hand corner. After saving, you will be given the option to battle again, go to the battle set-up screen, or whatever. If, at this point, you press the "Home" button on your PSP and start up Dissidia again, your chocobo will '''not '''take another step so your 5x EXP multiplier for the "Grind-lover" Play Plan will still be there. = AP Points (Chaos Trick)= Because you used the method above to level up fast, your character/s don't have much abilities learned due to lack of AP. To gain AP boosts, here's what you have to do: # Set your PSP date to your special day or a day with AP bonus, and buy everything under the Calendar tab in the PP shop that says Special Day AP Multiplier x (number). # At the PP Catalog, buy and unlock Chaos after beating Shade Impulse. ::Why Chaos? You fight Chaos three times, adding all the EXP, AP, Gil, and items together at the end of the fight. # Set the abilities you want to master. # Buy the Diamond set in the Shop, at least three parts of it. # At the Accessories tab of the Shop, buy Diamond Rings if you're rich, and/or trade Beckoning Cat. Equip both if possible. # Go to Quick Battle. Choose the desired character/s you want to train and choose Chaos as your enemy. Set the AI's level to a low number for OHKO. # Once the fight starts, do the AP Bonus task. # Happy mastering! Note: Doing all these steps would net you over 100+ AP. Category:Game Play